


Marks Leave Scars

by deanvspanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Crowley is a slimy bastard with half a heart, Dean's desperate, Dirty Talk, Drowley, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mark of Cain, No this is not a cheating fic, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Shameless Drowley Smut, porn disguised as plot, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas is pissed about the Mark of Cain and Dean sells his butt-virginity to Crowley to remove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks Leave Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had to do this (blame Castops on tumblr). Sorry not sorry. . . Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Let me know if you notice a huge one though. . .
> 
> I feel like I'm actually Crowley, stuck inside of a girl's body. He's so easy to write it's scary...

"What." Cas had said, looking at the mark in alarm. "Dean. . . What have you _done?_ "

The way Cas had looked at him when he said those words probably crushed Dean harder than anything. It was a look full of betrayal and hurt and, though Dean didn't know exactly  _why_ , he felt like a real schmuck.

"It. . . It was necessary." Dean explained, sure he was supposed to say more, but slightly ashamed that he couldn't. That was all Dean had to offer him.

Even though Dean  _did_  finally kill Abbadon, he was seriously starting to wonder if it had been worth it after all. Cas was avoiding him; He wouldn't even fucking  _look_  at him since he discovered the mark on Dean's arm. Dean tried to ask him what was up, but Castiel had dismissed the hunter's concerns, insisting that everything was in order. Even though Cas came to live with them, there was too much tension for Dean to be comfortable with it. He had no choice but to confront Cas.

"Dude, ever since you saw that mark on my arm you've been treating me like some kind of disease." He said one evening when Sam had gone to bed and Cas was at the threshold of his bedroom before Dean grabbed his arm. He was at the end of his rope. Cas hadn't even said one word to him all day and, though he knew Cas wasn't exactly the chatty type, the silence was suffocating. "I  _told_  you I had to do it. I didn't have any other choice." Castiel narrowed his eyes, turning to Dean fully, and Dean almost  _felt_  the tension snap when he spoke.

"You didn't have any choice Dean?" He demanded, his voice low and full of sarcasm. "Just like you didn't have any choice when you  _sold your soul_  to save Sam? Just like you didn't have any choice when you were about to say  _yes_  to Michael?" Castiel shook his head, snorting derisively. "You seem to think that nobody cares about you, so you go and do these reckless acts and literally throw your life away. You don't care about who it might affect, knowing that you've literally damned yourself to Hell just to save the rest of the world. You may think nobody cares, but I  _love_  you, you selfish ass. I was hoping I could remain by your side even after you perished and went to Heaven and now?" Castiel scoffed. "Now that idea is in the trash. We used to be bonded Dean, but I can't even  _feel_  my mark on you anymore." He said, anguish twisting his face into something utterly heartbreaking. Castiel, full Grace back and geared up, vanished before Dean's eyes.

Well it looked like he  _really_  fucked this one up.

Dean still couldn't get over the fact that Castiel freakin  _loved_  him though. He honest to God  _loved_  Dean and the hunter suspected it wasn't just the 'family kiss' kind. No the way Cas looked at him suggested there was something more there and now Dean fucked it all up. He didn't know if he could be with a guy like that, he'd always only been attracted to women, but now he couldn't even have the chance to try. He couldn't have the chance at real happiness with someone who loved him because he'd been reckless and thoughtless. Cas was hurt and it was all his fault.

_I can't even _feel_  my mark on you anymore_

Dean winced as the words rang loud and clear in his mind. That one hit harder than it should have. He had always been  _Cas's_  charge. Now? Now he was Cain's. . .

No. . . No he had to fix this.

::

_not moose_

"Dear, Lucifer, here we go again." Crowley picked up his phone, sliding it to answer and pressing it to his ear.

"We really must stop meeting like this." He drawled.

"I wanna make a deal." Came the pathetic, posturing voice of the oldest Winchester. Crowley almost laughed. Deal? Really? That was totally five seasons ago.

"Sorry, darling, that ship has sailed. I don't want someone else's paid property, do I? It's especially inconvenient when that someone is someone who can end my existence with a lift of his malicious little finger."

"Not my soul then. . ." Dean conceded, his voice taking on a note of desperation. "Anything you want, man." Crowley smirked. He allowed Dean to summon him, apparently he couldn't wait for Crowley to drive half-way across the country.

Crowley grimaced at the feeling of forces literally plucking him from his current spot in San Francisco, appearing instantly in front of Dean. They were at a motel, Topeka. Moose and the angel were currently reading through more books back at the Winchester's cozy little abode and Dean had told them he was going out and he probably wouldn't be back until morning.

Dean looked absolutely miserable. Crowley grinned in amusement.

"Desperation is a good color on you, love." Crowley sat down in the moth-bitten armchair situated next to the equally moth-bitten bed. "What can I do for my dearest friend this miserable evening?" Dean was currently pacing back and forth in the room, alternating between pressing his hands into his face and grabbing onto his hair. It was most amusing, but Crowley wasn't a patient man. "Will you sit already? You're giving me whiplash." Dean stopped, looking at Crowley with a wrecked expression on his face. Well  _that_  certainly was an improvement from the usual disdain he received from Winchesters.

"I'm at the end of my rope here, Crowley." Dean ground his teeth together so hard Crowley could almost  _hear_  it. "I fucked up."

"Tell me all about it, darling." Dean hastily rolled up the sleeve on his flannel, revealing the cursed mark of Cain.

"I don't know what I thought. . . Maybe it would just go away after I killed her? It was stupid. I was so damn  _stupid_  and now. . . God everything is ruined." He said, slumping to the bed and holding his head in his hands. Crowley blinked, not quite certain he was hearing things correctly.

"Excuse me--Perhaps I'm mistaken, but are you  _whining_?" The demon said incredulously. Dean merely glared at him before continuing.

"Cas hates me." He stated, his eyes a dark, miserable green with despair and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Oh god. . . Spare me the dramatics, boy. You were the one who wanted the bloody mark in the first place. You knew full well what you were in for before you took it. You can't suddenly get cold  _feet_  and back out of this one--" Dean kicked the bed with his foot, causing the poor thing to shake as though it were going to fall apart just from that.

"--I fucking  _know_ , alright?! Goddamn! It doesn't mean I can't fucking  _try_." Crowley sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"Let me guess, our littlest angel doesn't like that his property has been stolen out from under him, and then he made you feel like a pile of rotting shit for it all." Dean said nothing and Crowley rolled his eyes. "You realize it's just that, you know? He'll get over it. Just because he can't  _smell_  his scent on you anymore--" Dean stood up, balling his fists.

"--You know what, shut the fuck up." Crowley raised his hands in concession.

"Right. Well there's still the matter of what the hell I'm doing here. Did you really call the King of Hell just to  _vent_?"

"I told you. I want to make a deal."

"A deal for  _what_  exactly." Crowley said, already exhausted with this conversation.

"I want this mark gone. If you can't free my soul from that bastard, at least help me cover this up." Crowley sighed, looking off at nothing to think. What he was thinking could possibly get him killed, but he was currently wondering if maybe it would be worth it.

"Well, Winchester, there is a deal I could make with you that would actually remove the mark and free your pitiful soul." Dean's eyes snapped up, hope on his pretty features and Crowley tried not to show just how excited he was at the bargain.

"H-How?! What do I have to do?"

"Well, you're really not going to like at all. It's technically painless, though--Well sort of. And hey! You get to keep your soul. You'll also be mark free."

"There's a catch. . . There has to be." Dean observed, suspiciously.

"The only catch is that I might just be hunted down by Cain. . . But I think if I have to die, I want to be known for this."

"Known for what?"

"Taking our dear Dean Winchester's gay virginity, of course." Dean instantly started shaking his head, his face a pure picture of disgust.  _Love you too, darling_.

"Oh no. . . Oh no, no, no, no,  _no_. Something else, Crowley. Please. . ." Crowley considered it.

"Well I might have thought of something else, but your reaction now proves that this is the price it will take to make the spell work. If you want to remove the mark of property, a personal sacrifice, something that will give me claim over something important to you is what it will take." Crowley smirked. "I just want to claim that pretty little arse of yours." Dean looked like he was about to be sick. "Now don't be like that, love. You were probably going to lose it to the angel soon enough. Think of it as practice for the future." Crowley rose from his seat and moved to stand in front of him, cupping Dean's face with his hand. "And I'm not a bad catch. You'll surely enjoy yourself." Dean flinched, yanking himself away, his face on fire.

"L-Like  _Hell_." In a very five-year-old manner, Dean started scrubbing his cheek where Crowley touched. "E-Even if I somehow  _did_  end up losing  _t-that_ , I wouldn't want it to be with  _you_  of all people!"

"Well it's either you keep your ickle butt virginity, damning yourself to an afterlife of servitude in Hell," Crowley said dismissively. "Or you can be free of the mark of Cain, and live the rest of your fleeting little life and afterlife with your beloved winged dom." Dean's face was gaping now, Crowley could almost see the resignation on his face. "Just saying."

"L-Let me think about it." Crowley chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. I don't think I'm going to give you time to think about it, pet. You have until I get bored of you tonight to decide, and then the offer will be gone." Dean ground his teeth together again, fists balling so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Goddamn it, Crowley. . . Fine! Fine I'll. . . I'll do it. I hope Cain really does kill you." He said, scathingly. Crowley only smirked.

"I will go down having Dean Winchester as another notch under my belt. That's a legacy I will be proud to bear." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck off."

"Soon, darling. Now you know the drill when sealing deals with demons." Dean was looking a little green again and Crowley rolled his eyes. "Oh come now, it's just a kiss. I haven't even pulled out the condom yet." Crowley thought for a moment. "Maybe I won't use a condom, shall I? The point is to  _mark_  you after all; Claim you. . ."

Dean stood, pulled him forward and planted his lips right onto the demon's. Crowley pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Oh he really was attractive, wasn't he? His lips were soft and sweet and he was so finely  _toned_. Dean pulled back, face flushed and miserable. Crowley grabbed his chin.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make this as nice for you as possible. After all, it would be a shame for men all around if I turned you off of gay sex for good." Crowley smirked. "No. I'll make you love it."

"I seriously doubt that, you slimy bastard."

"We'll see."

::

Dean insisted that they get it done now, because he didn't want to be freaking out about it the entire night. It was quite adorable the way he stuttered around the topic, blushing and trembling like a virgin. He supposed Dean really was when it came to men. Oh how sweet this was. Dean was vulnerable and emotionally unstable and just oh so  _delicious_  the way he clumsily divested himself, demanding Crowley turn around at least to give him some privacy. Crowley indulged the little shit, happy enough with being given the Winchester's literal ass on a silver platter to afford Dean as much of his pride as the man could try and salvage.

When he heard the bed dipping, squeaking cheaply under the man's weight, Crowley couldn't help but open his mouth.

"I hope you're on the bed, ready and waiting eagerly for my attentions."

"The less you talk, the easier this will be." Crowley turned around, disappointed to see Dean completely buried in the cheap motel duvet. He rolled his eyes.

"Where is this brazenness everybody seems to tote about you?"

"I don't have any." Dean said honestly. Crowley blinked, not expecting that broken, honest reply. Well that wouldn't do. He moved to sit on the bed beside Dean, leaning his back against the headboard on top of the covers while Dean lie beneath.

"Now now. Who was the one who took the mark of Cain without a second glance? Stupidly, might I add."

"That was also because I was scared. I was scared of Abbadon. You knew I was scared of the blade. Everything I've ever done was because I was scared of something."

"Isn't that what humanity is about? Caring about something so much that you do stupid things out of fear of losing them. Isn't that the basics of survival?" Dean was silent. Crowley sighed. "If I have to keep talking about all of these _feelings_  with you, the mani-pedi better be worth it."

"I'm scared of losing Cas." He admitted in a small voice.

"Oh my god. . ." Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

"He said he can't even feel our bond anymore." Dean shook his head. "What does that even mean? I mean, I know the hand print faded a long time ago but what. . . does it mean that it's always been there until the thing with Cain? Does it mean that Cas doesn't want anything to do with me just because we don't have a stupid Grace bond or whatever?" Dean looked angry, upset, and hurt and Crowley wanted to yell at Castiel for turning Dean into this emotional hurricane that he had to sort out before he could even  _think_  of getting hard.

"It means that Cas had marked you as  _his_  and then you suddenly went and got yourself marked by someone else. In angels, it's common to leave a mark on the things that they hold dearly. Obviously he loves you a lot and the fact that you so readily threw away your bond with him just to sacrifice yourself probably pissed him off more than you can imagine. Angels are very territorial."

"Yeah I'm starting to get that." Dean sighed. "So what. . . Was he gonna leave, then? Does he even want to see me anymore?"

"The problem is, darling, Castiel obviously cares for you and that pisses him off. Usually if a charge betrays his bonded so thoroughly, it is perfectly normal for the angel to completely abandon it. I think everything in his nature is telling him to cut ties with you, but he's angry at himself because he can't get your pretty face out of his head. He loves you too much to let you go even though his nature is screaming at him to do just that." Dean was silent, his face flushed a little and now it was  _Crowley's_  turn to feel sick.

"H=He doesn't  _love_  me." Alright that was quite enough.

"Enough of the emotional diarrhea. I'm starting to turn myself off. Come now. Up. On my lap." Crowley smirked, seeing Dean slowly peel off the covers, flushing magenta the entire time as his beautiful body was revealed.

And oh was he  _gorgeous_. He watched this sinful creature crawl determinedly onto his lap, despite the embarrassment written all over his face, cock hanging limply between his beautiful, bowed thighs. He was toned and soft at the same time, somehow not as hardened as his years should suggest. Crowley supposed having your body rebuilt halfway through your life would do that. Crowley guided his hips so that the Winchester was pressed tight against his groin. He couldn't help but roll his hips a little up into that pert ass. Dean's face was tight with nervousness and shame and it was perfect.

"You really are a gem, aren't you? Perfectly bred,  _gorgeous_." Crowley let his hands grip those gorgeous cheeks, knead his soft flesh and pull them apart. Dean bit his lip, looking pointedly away. "The red on your face makes your freckles stand out so prettily. Your pout only completes the picture. A picture of reluctant submission. I couldn't have asked for more." Dean was glaring now, fists clenched again.

"Any time in the next century would be nice."

"Eager, are we?" Dean narrowed his eyes and Crowley smirked. "You do know that if we go too fast, it will hurt, don't you? I told you I was going to make you like this."

"I don't need to  _like_  it, Crowley."

"Well you will."

"Can we shut the light off?" He asked, his determination flickering just a moment, revealing the mounds of vulnerability buried underneath.

"No. Seeing you like this is half the fun." Dean rolled his eyes and whimpered when suddenly he was being kissed. Crowley kissed him gently, softly and completely non-sexually. The hands that were about to shove at him stilled in mid-air, settling on the demon's shoulders tentatively. Crowley pulled away, kissing along Dean's jaw before whispering in his ear. "Just lose yourself in this feeling. Let it numb you, because right now this is about you. Don't think about Castiel. Just feel. You can close your eyes if you want to, though I do love seeing the shame inside of them."

"C-Crowley. . ." Dean said, his voice rough in warning. Crowley kissed him again, this time letting his tongue trace the hunter's bottom lip. Dean sucked in a breath, letting him inside, submitting so beautifully. Crowley licked in, kissing him hotly, gently rolling his hips into Dean. "Nnn. . ."

"Mmm, yes you don't mind it, do you? The touch of a man isn't so bad," He said against Dean's pretty red lips. "You want me to make you feel good. You want to forget." Dean was panting now, trying to look away as his blush spread to his ears, but Crowley could  _feel_  the Winchester's cock growing between their stomachs. So our lovely little hunter wasn't so straight after all. "How hard was it to hide this little tendency from Daddy, hmm?" Crowley thought for a moment. "I suppose not so hard since he was never really around."

"Shut. The fuck.  _Up_." Dean ground out.

"You've never acted on it? But surely you've wanted to try." Crowley let his finger fall down to grab Dean's cock tightly. The hunter looked up, jaw clenched, avoiding the demon's eyes. "We just established that John would have never found out. I know you're not sexually reserved. I do believe I've heard somewhere that you're open to wearing ladies underpants." Dean's head turned to look at the demon then, eyes hard and jaw set, despite the blush on his face.

"I thought you were going to fuck me, not pry into my sex life." Crowley smirked.

"Well if you insist." Crowley wasted no time, slicking up his fingers with a little bit of his demonic influence and thrusting his middle finger into the tight cleft of Dean's ass without ceremony. Dean winced, hands tightening around Crowley's shoulders and he smirked. "So tight, Dean. You've really never taken a cock."

"You thought I was lying?" Dean ground out through clenched teeth, jumping slightly as Crowley's finger moved around.

"You're going to have to relax, darling. Stretching only does so much."

"Kinda hard to relax when there's a slimy demon's finger up my ass." Dean spat. Crowley smirked.

"So then imagine how you'll feel when it's my ten inch cock." Crowley grinned as he watched the color drain from Dean's face. From then on, Dean did his best to relax, eyes clenched shut as Crowley slowly added more fingers. By the time he got to three, Crowley imagined his shoulders would be bruised by how tightly Dean was grabbing them. "Relax." He reminded Dean. The hunter's face was buried in the demon's neck now and he was panting and shaking.

"I-I'm trying." Dean insisted, helplessly. Crowley hooked his three fingers, deciding it was time to show Dean why it wouldn't be so bad, finding the little bump inside that would break the hunter. Dean cried out as those fingers started thrusting into that spot, pausing to rub deliciously against it. Crowley's other hand found Dean's cock and started slowly stroking it, coaxing it into hardness. Each strangled cry shot straight to the demon's cock. Oh yes, Dean was best moaning and pitifully aroused.

"Beautiful." He remarked, biting down into Dean's shoulder. "I told you you'd like it."

"I-It still fucking hurts, you ass."

"But it also feels bloody fantastic, doesn't it?" Dean bit his lip, burying his face back into Crowley's neck to stifle his moans. It was a few more minutes, and Crowley waited until he felt Dean start to anticipate his thrusts, pressing back into them slightly. "Ready for the next level, Dean? You want it don't you?" Crowley whispered against Dean's trembling lips. "You want my cock." Dean didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary because his moans said it all. He patted Dean's thighs. "Budge up, then." Dean sat back and watched Crowley unzip his trousers, bringing the zipper carefully over the head of his bulge. He could have sworn he saw him lick his lips. "Pull it out." Dean looked at him in disbelief for a moment before deciding that Crowley actually wasn't kidding. His hands started to move, opening Crowley's fly and reaching in to pull out the demon's throbbing dick. He felt the hunter's body tense as he observed it, whether it was in fear or arousal, Crowley couldn't distinguish.

Dean swallowed thickly, looking up at Crowley.

"It ain't gonna fit. . ." He decided. Crowley honestly laughed, reaching up to stroke the side of Dean's face.

"Oh, darling, it will fit." He assured him, gently. "It's going to be snug, yes, but it will fit." Dean looked worried and Crowley pulled him in to kiss him gently. "Don't worry. I'll let you control the pace for now. You can take all the time you want to get used it."

"C-Condom?" He said, nervousness coloring his voice adorably. Crowley smirked.

"No." Dean bit his lip, allowing Crowley to take his hand and transfer some more conjured lube there so Dean could slick up his cock. He did so clinically and efficiently watching him warily as he sat up, lifting his legs on either side so that he hovered directly over the demon's large cock. Dean reached down taking Crowley's cock with a trembling hand and positioned it at his hole. "That's right, love. Nice and slow." Dean bit his lip, closing his eyes before lowering himself, sinking onto it as slowly as possible. Crowley felt blunt nails dig into his shoulder with the hand that wasn't currently guiding his cock. Dean didn't cry out, and for that, Crowley was impressed. It was either his extensive prepping, or sheer determination that kept the hunter quiet. He could see every tendon in his neck standing out stark against the hollow, however. It probably stung just a bit. "Slowly, now. You don't want to tear." The look on Dean's face clearly said "Fuck you," but that was alright. Dean had the right to be a little moody right now.

He went slower, nonetheless.

It seemed like forever until Dean was finally fully seated, that hot, tight channel sheathing Crowley inch after inch. He could see blood on Dean's lip where he'd been biting, and he leaned in to kiss it away. To his surprise, Dean let him. The demon ran his hands over Dean's thighs, massaging and trying to relax him. Crowley pulled back from the kiss and whispered softly in Dean's ear.

"That's it. So perfect, Dean. You're doing so well." Dean shook his head, trembling hands resting on Crowley's shoulder as he tried his best to get used to feeling so full.

"W-Why are you being so decent about all this?" Crowley frowned.

"I may be an asshole, Dean, but I'm not  _heartless_. This is me taking down the last vestiges of your armor, quite brutally if you will." Crowley sighed, rubbing his hands up and down Dean's biceps. "You're vulnerable right now and if I screw this up, I'll be leaving even more lasting damage, and I honestly don't need you emoing about any more than you already do." Dean shook his head, refusing to meet Crowley's eyes.

"Like you ever gave a shit about my emotional well-being."

"You're right. Never did before, but recent years have me growing fond of you. . . I feel responsible for you, in a light." Crowley couldn't get over just how tight and hot it was inside of Dean. "I can appreciate beauty, and don't get me wrong, you're beautiful when you cry but, oddly enough, you're even more gorgeous when you smile." Dean looked up at him, confusion and shock evident in his face. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Oh don't read into it. It's not like I'm in love with you or anything." Crowley clarified, looking up thoughtfully. "Just think of me as your depraved uncle who's got an unhealthy interest in you." Dean screwed up his face in disgust and Crowley chuckled. "Ready when you are, Winchester." He said with a little thrust of his hips that made Dean wince just a bit.

"S-So like. . ."

"Cowgirl style. I'm sure you know what that is, though in this case I suppose we could call it cow _boy_ , should we?" Dean nodded, looking a little hesitant before he found the most comfortable way to slowly raise and lower his hips. He planted his hands on Crowley's shoulders, using them for leverage and he sat so that his feet were flat on the bed, knees bent and breath hitching on every down-stroke. He took it very slow at first, biting his lip in what looked to be a very painful manner, but he probably didn't even notice it.

"If I let you ruin your pretty lips, Castiel will kill me." Dean looked up, narrowing his eyes coolly.

"If he hasn't already for making me do this with you."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I'm not  _making_  you do anything." Dean was silent, ignoring that because really, this was Dean's choice.

"Like I could turn down freedom from eternity in Hell just to literally save my own ass."

"And what a fine ass it is. . . You're so tight around my cock, Dean--So  _hot_. It's perfect." Dean bit his lip, and Crowley could see the blush on his face again. He smirked. "Have you found your spot yet?" Crowley inquired.

"My spot?"

"Yes the little button I was touching before, the one you  _liked_. It's called your prostate. It's something you should tell Cas about when he gets his turn with you." Dean narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Let me help you." Crowley lay back a little, lifting his hips and angling himself in the general direction that prostates were found, thrusting up experimentally. Dean gasped sharply, collapsing forward and catching himself on Crowley's chest with his hands. He was panting, shaking even, and Crowley grinned, mischievous glint in his eye. "There it is. Would you like some more?" Dean glared up at him, but it was short lived as a moan was ripped from his throat when Crowley canted his hips up again, fucking inside deeply and making sure to drag his cock slowly out, so far that only the tip was inside before plunging back in. He watched as Dean's cock slowly started to fill out, growing and thickening until it was slapping against his stomach with each hard thrust. Crowley did that for a few moments before stopping completely, burying himself balls deep inside of Dean's hot ass. "Mmm. . . It's so sensitive. Love the sounds you make when I hit it just right."

"S-Shut up. . ." Dean tried, pathetically, obviously torn between keeping up his macho facade, or pushing himself back onto Crowley's dick for more of that feeling.

"Take the reigns, darling. I want you to hit that spot every time. Dean complied, panting hotly as he started fucking himself on Crowley's dick, eyes widening when he finally hit that spot without aid. Crowley could see his pupils dilate until there was only a thin ring of apple green. Dean was gorgeous, being drowned in pleasure that he never wanted warring with the homophobia ingrained in him as a child. He could see some of that control slip as he started going faster, hips shaking with his efforts, his thick, flushed cock slapping wetly against his toned stomach. Dean was still holding back his moans, the only sounds trembling sighs that escaped his lips on every down-stroke. Crowley admired his defiance--It turned him on, coupled with the sucking heat of Dean's ass surrounding him, the way his body clenched and stuttered with his clumsy thrusts, it was the hottest situation Crowley could remember putting himself in.

Dean was perfect--Inexperienced, beautiful and utterly enrapturing. It was no wonder the angel was in a tizzy about losing such valuable property.

"Enough." Crowley said, trying to reign in his control. He was getting carried away, and there was no way in Hell he could let himself come before Dean did. Dean looked at him in confusion, and he daresay disappointment at the order, but stilled nonetheless, sitting on his cock, hips trembling and breaths still coming out in short pants. "Sorry to interrupt, but you looked like you were starting to enjoy yourself." Deans ears turned the most interesting shade of pink at the accusation and he tried to cover up his blush with a glare, but it was no use. Crowley could see the lust in his eyes. There was no point in trying to deny how much Dean was starting to enjoy it.

"How shall I take you, Dean?" He questioned, sitting back up, cock still buried balls deep inside of the hunter. He gently stroked the soft hairs at the back of Dean's neck and studied him curiously. "It might be a little much to do it on your back for your first time, and it's a bit intimate. I wouldn't want you to start crying--"

"Fuck off, Crowley." Dean ground out, obviously not amused by the demon's cajoling. Crowley smirked in amusement, patting Dean's hip to get him to move.

"I think on your knees would suffice. That would give you the mental reprieve to, as you might say, 'take it like a man'." Dean glared, and wordlessly he removed himself from Crowley's dick and moved to crawl on his hands and knees. Crowley sat up and moved behind him, studying appreciatively the perfect curve of Dean's ass, the soft skin there that he couldn't help but massage with his fingers. Dean tensed up a bit, feeling Crowley's fingers trail down the valley between his cheeks. The demon smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you know you have freckles down your crack?"

"Dude, seriously?" He could see Dean's ears getting even redder from even this angle and Crowley grinned wider, shamelessly enjoying how easily Dean was riled.

"All business and no play, I get it. You can't wait to have me inside of you again. It's understandable." Dean sighed in exasperation and Crowley could almost hear his eyes rolling. "I'll give you what you want, Dean." Without wasting any time, Crowley shoved his cock inside, reveling in the cry that escaped the Winchester's pretty lips at the roughness of it. "Mmm, yes. So perfectly tight. . ."

Dean did his best to muffle his moans, but the rougher Crowley's thrusts became, the more they slipped. It wasn't long before Dean was moaning against the pillow, that thick cock striking deep within and hitting his sweet spot on every stroke. His fingers white knuckled the sheets and his dick hung heavy and weeping between his legs as he was fucked.

Crowley kicked his legs apart, wanting to get impossibly deeper into that tight heat. It was dizzying, being inside of Dean Winchester, having him submit so beautifully before him, taking everything he had to give, opening so completely. His thrusts were becoming jerky and he fought to hold onto control, but a particularly enticing whimper had him clenching Dean's hips so tight he would leave bruises, and wasn't  _that_  just a sexy thought.

"You're hard Dean. . . Your dick is dripping all over the sheets. What are you thinking about, hm? Are you imagining Castiel? Imagining an angel of the lord taking you from behind? Do you think he'll like hearing you moan like a slut for it, just. . . like. . . this?" Dean cried out as Crowley punctuated the last three words with his hips, slamming hard into the hunter, purposefully hitting his prostate with bruising precision. "He'll pin you down, though, won't he? I heard he has a preoccupation with pushing you up against walls."

"S-Stop." Dean said through gritted teeth, his voice almost a sob.

"Stop fucking you? Okay." Crowley started to pull out but then Dean pressed back, crying out.

"N-No!"

"No? I'm sorry, Winchester, I'm a bit confused. What exactly do you want." Crowley was still and it was a moment of Dean panting harshly before he spoke again, his voice wrecked and needy and all sorts of sexy.

"F-Fuck me. . . Just stop talking about Cas." Dean said between pants. Crowley marveled at the pleading tone his voice was so easily laced with. How could he say no to that?

"As you wish." Dean moaned as Crowley started up again, still fucking him hard and ruthlessly, powerful balls slapping against his as he did so. The demon reached down, finding Dean's cock, wet with precome and twitching with each thrust. "Mmm, Dean are you ready to come?" Dean cried out when Crowley wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroking him tightly in time with his thrusts. "You can feel it burning in your skin, can't you? The need. You need to come so badly right now. It's okay Dean." He whispered hotly into the hunters ear as he plunged his dick relentlessly in and out of Dean, savoring each desperate moan and whimper that came from him. "It's okay to enjoy it. Just let go," Crowley stilled his hand and allowed his hard thrusts to push Dean's dick through his fingers, in and out. Dean was moaning hot and low now, biting the pillow to muffle it but to no avail. Crowley could hear it all. "Come for me, love."

Dean shouted, body seizing up as his orgasm crashed over him like a landslide, he keened loud into the pillow, the sound no less desperate than it would be without a barrier. His hips were convulsing and Crowley could feel the tight clench of his ass around his dick as he came, spasms that had the King of Hell tumbling into his own orgasm. It was so perfect, so mind-numbingly blinding, that he staggered, panting harshly into Dean's neck as he was wrought with spasms, filling up that glorious channel with his come. He was babbling now, sure that he was showering Dean with embarrassing praise but he didn't care. Crowley was an attentive lover by nature, even if he was an evil son of a bitch.

It was a long moment before either of them had the capacity for speaking. Crowley collapsed half-way on top of Dean, chest rising and falling laboriously.

"C-Christ. . ." Dean said, voice hoarse and broken.

"There was nothing Christian about what we just did, Dean." Dean snorted, no choice but to agree on that point. "I told you, you would like cock." Dean merely glared at him before smiling just a bit.

"It coulda been worse." He conceded. Dean looked around lazily before sitting up in alarm, looking at his inner forearm in amazement. "It's gone!"

"Yes, you completed your end of the bargain, the spell is complete. Congratulations. You're a free man."

"And all it cost me was every shred of dignity I've ever had. . . But I guess it was kinda worth it." Dean said with a grin, looking mischievously at Crowley. "You're not as useless as I thought, asshole."

"I'll remember that when you're back here, begging for a fuck." Dean rolled his eyes, getting up off the now destroyed bed, freezing and grimacing. Crowley grinned as he saw his come dripping down one bowed leg. "Classy." He remarked, smugly.

"S-Shut up. . ." Dean turned around, face red. "I'm gonna get cleaned up, I really would rather not see you there by the time I get out, capisce?" Crowley waved his hand dismissively, lazily, because honestly he couldn't be fucked to move. Dean hesitated, blushing just a bit, steeling himself for whatever it was he was about to do. He quickly swooped down and kissed Crowley on the cheek. "Th-Thanks." He said, softly, face five different kinds of red before he escaped, hobbling to the bathroom.

Crowley touched a hand to the cheek where Dean placed his rare display of gratitude. He heard the shower start running and he quickly got out of bed, ignoring his jelly legs in favor of haste. He quickly tucked himself away and moved to the corner of the room where, hidden in the ugliest fake plant lie a filming camera.

If there was any way to save himself the disgrace of doing someone a 'favor', this was it. He would circulate this around every level of Heaven and Hell, and then he would send it to moose, dated to arrive maybe a few months from now when Crowley would be good and hidden. Dean would be furious, but it was necessary. He had a reputation to uphold as a 'slimy bastard'. This would suffice.

He quickly turned it off and tucked it away, not wasting any time before departing. He found himself, shockingly, hoping that Dean would be able to work it out with his pretty-boy angel. He didn't know whether it was the lingering effects of the trials, or sheer fondness for the man, but he honestly did want Dean to be happy.

He just hoped it would take at least a few months before Cain found out. . .

::

Cas was scrutinizing Dean's arm suspiciously, eyes screwed up in confusion. "How did you do this?"

"It's not important  _how_ , Cas. But just know that my soul is free, and um. . . Yeah I'm free." Dean said, looking at Cas meaningfully. His face was burning with shame at what he did to achieve his new 'free' status, but he couldn't help but believe it was worth it.

To be honest, fucking Crowley wasn't that bad. He could get over the mental scars of that better than he could the ones from forty years in Hell (though it was a close contest).

"You're keeping something from me." Castiel observed, disappointed. Dean felt guilty because just how was he supposed to tell Cas something like that? But he honestly didn't want to lie to Cas anymore.

"I made a deal with Crowley."

"You sold your soul to free your soul, Dean?" Cas looked at him in disbelief and Dean shook his head.

"No. The price was, uh, different this time. It was worth it. . . Honestly I think he got the short end of the stick on this one but he was actually pretty decent about it." Castiel searched his eyes, trying to find what? Dean didn't know, but apparently he passed the angel's test because he smiled.

"I won't force you to tell me if you don't wish to." He said then. "Whatever the details were, it doesn't appear to have any lasting damage on you. I'm just glad you're safe." Dean grinned and couldn't help but pull Cas in for a tight hug. He was surprised when he felt Cas's arms wrap tightly around him back.

"If you want," He said, his face burning. "You can put your mark on me again." Cas pulled back to look at him, eyes narrowed as he considered Dean's request.

"My mark is still there, Dean. . . It always has been. It was just masked by Cain's." Dean shivered as he felt Cas's hand on his shoulder, electricity from his touch spreading throughout his body. I feel it now, stronger than ever. It's something you'll always have no matter what." Dean smiled in relief and he smiled up at Cas.

"I'm yours." He said, not even embarrassed about how easy it was to say. Cas's mouth opened in surprise, eyes wide like he never really thought about it that way.

"T-Technically. . . Yes."

"I like that."

"You do?" Dean nodded, pressing close and wrapping his arms around Cas's neck again.

"You were the one who saved me, Cas. You  _know_  me and you're the only one who always comes back. If I have to belong to anyone, I want it to be you."

"D-Dean. . ."

::::Six months later::::

"Dean were you expecting a package?" Dean heard Sam's voice drifting into his room from the main living area of the bunker.

"No?" He groaned, groggily, untangling his limbs from Cas to look to see what time it was. The display on his clock read 12:30pm and his eyes widened. He'd slept nine full hours. . . He'd been up late with Cas and he could feel the nagging ache in his ass as a consequence. Cas could sometimes be a little rough. . .

Cas groaned, pushing Dean down and latching onto his neck, kissing and suckling and Dean laughed, trying to push him away. Cas was always so affectionate in the morning. Well, technically it was the afternoon. . .

"Jesus. . . What the hell?!" He heard Sam cry out.

"What is Sam complaining about?" Cas said, grumpily. Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"I dunno. . ."

"OH MY GOD DEAN?!????" Sam shrieked. Dean shot up, hastily pulling on his pants and noticing Cas do the same. Cas was faster and made his way out the door before Dean even had his zipper up.

Dean followed, and when he got to the TV room, he felt himself slowly die inside at what was being played on screen. Cas was frozen, watching the horror on the screen and panic threatened to swallow the oldest Winchester whole at the high definition shot of him fucking himself onto Crowley's dick. It was an expensive porn quality video and Dean couldn't even hear anymore--Whether that was his body's natural defense to block out the sounds he was making on screen or the adrenaline pumping blood into his ears, he didn't know.

But he did know that he could have won a world record for the time it took him to get from there to the blu-ray player, only to not know how to get it out. For some reason the stop button wasn't working, neither was the eject button and unplugging the cord didn't seem to shut the damn thing off. He calmed down enough to realize that this DVD was cursed. He swore and shot up, trying to block the screen with his arms and body and he started babbling, smiling nervously.

"I-I can e-explain!" Sam had wisely averted his eyes and was shaking his head, face as red as a fire-truck. Cas was merely frozen and as still as a statue, unable to tear his gaze away from what was happening on screen.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice calm, but there was an underlying hysteria that Dean couldn't  _not_  hear.

"Y-Yeah, Sam?" His voice was a broken, high-pitched thing and he didn't even have the sense to be embarrassed about  _that_.

"Why are you fucking Crowley in high definition on TV right now? Is there any reason why I received a package addressed 'to moose' that was dated six months ago containing a high quality video of my brother fucking the most vile demon to ever walk the Earth?"

"There is a perfectly good explanation for that. . . And I will tell you, I promise. I just--"

"The deal." Castiel said, his voice low and dangerous and fucking  _sexy_ , but that wasn't important right now. "To remove the mark of Cain. What were the details of this agreement, Dean?"

"You made a  _deal_  to remove the mark of Cain, Dean?" Sam reiterated. Dean rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat because there was literally no way he could get out of this. Sam and Cas were looking up at him expectantly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Can we at least move to another room?!" Dean snapped, blushing hotly because he really didn't need his brother and his boyfriend seeing him being fucked by _Crowley_. He was going to kill that bastard. . . He really would this time!

Cas was furious. . . Sam was scarred, but eventually they both accepted it as done and unable to be changed. It took Cas a while to stop being angry with Dean (and a  _lot_  of pet rescues), but eventually he came around. Dean was actually worried Cas might leave him, not wanting to touch something so tainted by that terrible demon, but that wasn't the issue with him. Cas was just worried about how Dean handled that emotionally, giving up all of his barriers to someone so terrible.

Dean reassured Cas that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He told him Crowley was actually kinda  _nice_  about the whole thing and, to be honest, he might have learned a thing or two about himself in the process. He probably never would have had the nerve to take it to the next level with Cas if he hadn't already been certain he could enjoy that kinda thing with another man. He would have been too scared to ruin his relationship with his best friend, but Crowley convinced him that it was possible.

It was possible for Dean to love and be loved and  _not_  have bad things happen.

Not much could be said for Sam, though, who decided he would benefit from therapy.

Brain bleach couldn't rid him of the stain that video left behind.


End file.
